customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Surprise Party 1996 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:6894:74CD:57A9:3E24-20190505142845
GAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS Barney's Sense-Sational Day is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997. Plot 'Kids for Character' is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. Summary 'Barney's Fun & Games' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 26, 1996. Plot Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging. Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing-along. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Puttin' on a Show #Min's Flapper Song #Puttin' on a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #Wild Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals) #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By the Bay #A Frog Went A-Wooing Go #Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Puttin' an a Show (Finale) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first time Stephen is a main character, as well as his first home video. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was the Barney doll hiding in a cardboard box. **In the original 1996 VHS release of this video, the Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo has low pitched music. **The only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Min and Jason. Full Video *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Full Video Learn the Six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min (only in the Barney segment) *Shawn (only in the Barney segment) *Tosha (only in the Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Eddie Coker *Other characters that include: The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, and Ronald McDonald. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Trivia *The prototype version of the Lyrick Studios logo can be seen on the VHS cover. *This is the last time Min appears with Shawn. *This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Everyone is Special, May I Help You?, A Very Special Delivery!, Imagination Island, Barney Live! in New York City, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Up We Go!, and Barney Safety. *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from Thomas & Friends is heard during the finale. Full Video Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with BJ in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Mix a Color #Taking Turns #The Having Fun Song #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Listen #The Exercise Song #Have a Snack! #Brushing My Teeth #The Having Fun Song (Reprise) #The Popcorn Song #The Five Senses Song #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first Barney home video to feature a preview of Joe Scruggs. **The first home video preview announced by Dean Barnett. **The first home video directed by Fred Holmes. **The twelfth time where Time Lapse is used. It is seen the movie, Captain Pickles Saves the Day, with the scene Speedy-Girl, played by Kim, showing off her fast running skill. **The first appearance of Kim. **The final usage of the Season 2 Barney doll. **The first time BJ goes as his superhero alter-ego, Captain Pickles. **The only time Kim and Carlos appeared together. **The last home video to feature pre-1997 Treehouse and School sets. *Although this video was released in 1997, you can actually see "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1996. *Baby Bop is mentioned near the end (BJ refers to her as "Sissy"). *The jobs that BJ wanted to be a baseball player, a cowboy and an astronaut are later reused in "Good Job!". Full Video START A WIKI Custom Tim… Editing Barney's Sense-Sational Day (battybarney2014's version) Need help editing? Notifications You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been protected to prevent editing. You can view and copy the source of this page: Return to Barney's Sense-Sational Day (battybarney2014's version).